I Took the Offer
by StillBurning
Summary: Katniss took Gale up on his offer to run away from District 12. Gale left his family behind and Katniss took Prim. But could the Capitol mess up their plans for a perfect life in the woods? Rated T for Possible Strong Language.
1. All was Well

**Hi, so this is my First Fanfic, EVER! So please bear with me! I'd love to hear your reviews. Also I really currently have no Idea where I want this to go but I have a bit of a clue where I'd like it to go. So I felt for all you Team Gale People you needed a awesome fan fic because more of the PeetaxKatniss fic I've read makes Gale seem like a monster. So ill stop babbling like Effie and lets get onto the story!**

I decided it was best I take Gale up on his offer, we ran away together. I got Prim to come with us but mother was refusing to budge.

"More food for us" I thought to myself as Prim, Gale and I are walking through the dense forest.

"It's getting late we really should find somewhere to sleep" Gale silently whispers. I nod my head it agreement and we start to glance around for a suitable place to spend the night. Prim points out a little cave surrounded by moss and smaller trees. Gale tip toes over and enters the cave, bow drawn.

He returns about five minutes later explaining to us "that it goes in about 150 feet and that we should stay near the entrance mostly because there could be wild animals" Blah blah blah I tuned out about half way through his 'safety rules' and glance over at Prim.

Her sky blue eyes are completely focused onto Gale, watching his every move and almost as if she was analysing him.

Eventually I hear my name being called by Gale my head shoots back over to his gaze.

"Did any of that get into your head?" Gale says in a mocking voice.

"Something about plants coming alive" I retort.

He rolls his eyes and starts to walk into the cave.

* * *

It's late by the time we all have been fed, we shot a deer and built a small fire. Prim gathered leaves with the help of me pointing out which ones not to pick.

I was sitting in the cave pre-occupied with my bow. When I glanced over my shoulder to see how Prim was doing, and I found her fast asleep curled in a corner looking as pretty as the primrose for which she was named. Getting board with my current occupation I slowly went outside to see how Gale was doing.

As I walk out of the cave the cool air hits me. A shiver is sent down my spine. I see Gale over about 20 feet setting up a few snares.

"Hey, mind if I help" I say trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Sure grab some string and start over in those trees" He points me to cluster of trees. I walk over to the trees listening to the crunching of the leaves underneath my feet as I walk. My fingers begin to weave in and out as I set the snare, not as delicate as Gale can though. I have so many questions I want to ask him right now so I break the silence.

"Was it hard?"

"Was it hard to what?" He says back eyes still focused on the task at hand.

"To leave your family?"

He stops working with the snare and looks down. "Yes and No, Look Katniss there is something I've wanted to tell you for the longest time now" He then went silent again.

"What did you want to tell-" I'm interrupted by him crashing his lips into mine.

**So, Chapter 1 DONE! It took me a lot longer then I am happy to admit to write this little part BUT! I will not make you wait too long because I am working one Chapter 2. So If you wouldn't mind please write a little review even one word makes a good review!**


	2. Just Once

**Yay Chapter 2, I tried to have this up sooner I really did just my computer hates me and it crashes. So onto the chapter!**

His lips let go of mine and my feet began to back up. "Gale, why didn't you tell me before? Because now we can't be together. We need to stay focused. I'm Sorry."

My legs take over and begin to run back into the cave. Gale tries to catch the back of my shirt but I'm to far ahead.

I wake up to Prim curled up beside me. But Gale is nowhere to be found. My mind is still racing from the events of last night. To think things through I grab my bow and arrows and head outside.

It's a lot warmer then it was last night but I still wear my father's hunting jacket.

About 30 minutes later I've already gotten a few squirrels and a small bird I shot as practice. As I am walking back to the cave I hear heavy footsteps following mine, my pace picks up and I begin to run faster making a lot more noise. The footsteps begin to get closer to me. Until I feel someone grab my shoulder. I spin around and to no surprise I see Gale. I try to keep walking but his voice catches my attention and a fire inside me wants to know what he's saying.

"Listen Catnip, last night I just don't know what I did. I-I- I just need to do that just once."

"Gale..." I think for a bit before proceeding "I understand but you could have tried before we got into this mess of a plan?" He looks down at his shoes again. Now my eyes finally see how beat up he looks. His legs are shaking and when he looks back up briefly his face screams for rest. "Look we're far enough away we don't have to move today let's just stay here and rest."

"I really don't need that I'll be fine" He protests

"Shut up Gale" I snap at him "You need to sleep or we won't be getting anywhere any time soon" He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it.

He slowly nods his head in defeat. We begin to walk towards the cave both silent. Prim was still asleep when we got back. But Gale's loud footsteps woke her up as soon as we entered. She pretended she had been awake but 'Just resting her eyes'.

We used up the squirrels and bird that I shot, I never really realized how much I could eat when I really let myself. Gale slept most of the day leaving myself to empty all the snares. I hated untangling them it was just one of those things Gale did better.

It was getting late and I was about to fall asleep when something awoke me outside. I heard a noise I knew it from somewhere, then it hit me. It was the silent hum of hovercrafts.

**Cliffhanger dundundunnn, Sorry I just love doing that. If you don't mind I would love more reviews of how my stories going. Just to let you know I finished this when I was really tired so if the ending is Shit (This is what the T rating is for) i'm sorry. Well have a lovely day or week or whatever and lets hope I have the new chapter up soon! Don't forget REVIEWS!**


	3. And Then There Were Fewer

**Sorry for the long wait to get this chapter up guys. I've been busy with school and random stuff (My Birthday). So I should be able to get things up faster now (I Hope) Also I got writers block half way through this chapter. I'm going to stop blabbering and lets get on with the story. Oh and REVIEWS please :)**

"Gale, GALE WAKE UP!" I say in a half hushed voice so that the people in the hovercraft won't hear me.

"What the hell Katniss" He says sounding pissed off. It goes silent but Gale's eyes grow wide and he realizes what's happening. "I knew we shouldn't have stayed here!"

"Less talking more moving" I whisper back at him.

I run over and shake Prim awake, she looked just as annoyed with me as Gale did but follows our instructions on what to do. We gathered the few bits of food we had left and listened to see if the craft was still there.

It was.

After debating for a good amount of time about what we were going to do we decided. We planned to run and stay in the bush so that the hovercrafts operators could not see us.

"Everything will be alright" I needed to say that to Prim after realizing how she was shaking and trying to hold back tears. She loops her arms around my neck and hugs me. I felt tears spring in my eyes and I had to quickly blink them away. "I love you" I quietly say as not to let Gale hear.

"I love you too" Prim says back now sobbing. I use the corner of my shirt to wipe away her tears. It takes me all my strength to push her away and get ready to run.

"Katnip, you remember when you used to race me?" Gale questions me. I nod my head in reply. "Well pretend you're racing me again".

"But I'm going to win" I choke back at him trying not to sound like I've been crying. He chuckles and stands at the cave entrance with Prim.

I get into my spot and before I know it my legs take over and I'm running through bushes, zipping past trees and hopping over logs. My mind wanders back to when Gale and I used to race he would always win and I would get mad according to him my face would turn red as turkey's blood. I chuckle at the thought.

As soon as I snap back into reality I can't hear the hovercraft anymore only the steady beat of my feet and someone else's against the ground. I slow my pace and snap around to see its Gale. I stop and sit on the ground panting from how hard I had been running. Gale sits beside me and we both give each other looks of accomplishment.

I've been day dreaming while lying in the leaves for awhile now. But I finally snap up and yell at Gale, "Where's Prim!"

**I have a very bad habit of ending chapters off with cliff hangers. So i'll try not to make you guys wait too long for the next chapter. Reviews please I love reading them and it tells me what to work on and what i'm doing good with.**


End file.
